Brandylan (1998)
Brandylan (1998) is gryffonmanic's upcoming movie spoof of "Mulan". Cast *Fa Mulan - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Mulan as Ping - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Captain Li Shang - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Mushu - Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) *Cri-Kee - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda 3/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five/Kung Fu Panda Holiday/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Little Brother - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961/101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Fa Zhou - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *Fa Li - Flo (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Yao - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Ling - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series/An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Chein-Po - SpongeBob SquarePants *Shan-Yu - Carface Carruthers (All Dogs Go to Heaven/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series/An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *The Emperor - Wylie Burp (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West) *Khan - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Ichy (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *General Li - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Matchmaker - Rhonda from The Penguins of Madagascar (Roomies/The Hoboken Surprise) *First Ancestor Fa - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Ancestors - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas/Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) Cornelius (A Bug's Life) The Queen (A Bug's Life) Akela (The Jungle Book) Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) Chief (The Fox and the Hound) Mrs. Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Great Wall Guard (a.k.a. Guard at Beginning) - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Beagle Boy #1 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Beagle Boy #2 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Beagle Boy #3 (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Imperial Scouts - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2) *Grandmother Fa - Granny Rose (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Chi-Fu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Bath Lady - Rita (Animaniacs/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Hair Dresser 1 - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Hair Dresser 2 - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Dresser 1 - Bambi's mother (Bambi/Bambi II) *Dresser 2 - Ginger (Chicken Run) *Make-up Lady - Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) *Maiden #1 - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Maiden #2 - Nina Neckerly (Camp Lazlo) *Maiden #3 - Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Maiden #4 - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Trailer/Transcript *Brandylan (1998) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Brandy.jpg|Brandy Harrington as Fa Mulan. 27image.jpg|Max Goof as Mulan as Ping. Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Captain Li Shang. Anastasia-anastasia-764061_780_435.jpg|Bartok as Mushu. mantis-kung-fu-panda-0.39.jpg|Mantis as Cri-Kee. 101dalmatians_656.jpg|Lucky (Animated) as Little Brother. ROCK_A_DOODLE-282.jpg|Patou as Fa Zhou. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps_com-5508.jpg|Flo as Fa Li. Monday.png|Dudley Puppy as Yao. Charlie_B._Barkin.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Ling. SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1).png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Chein-Po. Charlie_and_carface.png|Carface Carruthers as Shan-Yu. Wylie_Burp.png|Wylie Burp as the emperor. 960.jpg|Horton as Khan. Ichy.png|Ichy as Hayabusa the Falcon. Rabbit Says Oh, Yes.jpg|Rabbit as General Li. Rhonda2.jpg|Rhonda as the matchmaker. ItIsTime.jpg|Rafiki (Animated) as the first ancestor Fa. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Grandmother Willow as ancestor #2. Cornelius.jpg|Cornelius as ancestor #3. The_Queen.jpg|The queen as ancestor #4. Akela.jpg|Akela (Animated) as ancestor #5. 1532728_1451349230286_full.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as ancestor #6. Slappy_Squirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as ancestor #7. 243293_1243538780885_full.jpg|Chief as ancestor #8. Ladybug.jpg|Ms. Ladybug as ancestor #9. Trusty.jpg|Trusty (Animated) as ancestor #10. Home-disneyscreencaps_com-5683.jpg|Lucky Jack as great wall guard (a.k.a. guard at beginning). Beagles2004disney.jpg|Beagle Boy #1 as Shan-Yu's archer, Beagle Boy #2 as Shan-Yu's scout, and Beagle Boy #3 as Shan-Yu's huntsman. DeSoto_and_Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe as Shan-Yu's bodyguard #1 and DeSoto as Shan-Yu's bodyguard #2. Rutt_and_Tuke.jpg|Rutt & Tuke as imperial scouts. Granny-Rose.jpg|Granny Rose as Grandmother Fa. Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi as Chi-Fu. rita_looking_beautiful_by_bandidude-d9ipczo.jpg|Rita as the bath lady. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as hair dresser #1. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-389.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as hair dresser #2. bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.jpg|Bambi's Mother as dresser #1. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-8129.jpg|Ginger as dresser #2. Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as the make-up lady. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|Sawyer as maiden #1. Nina_cl.png|Nina Neckerly as maiden #2. Ingridgiraffe.png|Ingrid Giraffe as maiden #3. Patsy_12.png|Patsy Smiles as maiden #4. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan movie-spoofs